The temper trap
by Parawhore95
Summary: A story that follows a particular blonde called Naomi Campbell, who was kidnapped at the age of 17, by 2 men and a girl.. Read the story to find out what happened to her and how she meets a beautiful red head who changes her life. The summery doesn't do the story justice, so please read before you judge :) NAOMILY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys**

**First thing I want to say is that I'm really sorry for the bad title lol, I had no Idea what to name it :P**

**This is my second fic ever. I'm really excited about this one and I have a really good feeling about it. I already have a lot of idea's for it written down on my note book. Every chapter is going to need a bit of time to be finished but I promise you, if you stick with me on this one you won't be disappointed.**

**its completely AU. Rated M for the language and the adult themes you'll be witnessing later on. **

**I can't promise a fast update but I do promise you satisfaction :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins, or any of the characters. If I did then skins would probably be all about Naomily :). I also don't own the title, its just the name of the band that sings 'Sweet disposition'.. listen to it.. its good ;)**

**anyway..**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

"911 what's your emergency?"

"H-Hello?" I say, my voice shivering just like the rest of my body! I was very exhausted but in my defense I _have_ spent the last 30 minutes running.

2 years ago, in August an 17 year old blonde was snatched from her bike on her way back to her house on a normal school day. Her mother spent months and months searching for her but she never heard of her again! Not a ransom to get her back or even a threat.. Nothing. All they knew was that her little girl was kidnapped by a man with a van. And that part wasn't even certain until a man who owns a market claimed he saw this girl being dragged into a white van, and that he called 911 right after he saw it! Only one problem though.. it was too dark to get the number on the license plate so there wasn't much to do after that.

- 28th of November, 2011 -

It was a school day, I was heading back from my friend Effy's house after a long fucking day of fucking school, I swear the only thing I liked about that place is politics class, because I kind of liked the teacher! Effy's house isn't very far from mine, but I like to take the long way, enjoy the bike ride and all that. I stopped to get a pack of fags on the way home so I found a small market and parked my bike outside and went in. When I came out I couldn't find my bike. Well I_ did_ find it but not where I parked it though. I didn't know how it moved from the parking space to the entrance of an ally right next to the market. I went over to the bike and _just_ before I was about to ride it I felt a hand on my mouth preventing me from screaming. I tried fighting this hand but the man was seriously strong! I struggled to get out of his grip but it didn't work. He had his other hand around my waist and he lifted me up and carried me to a white van! He threw me in the back and that was when I saw he was wearing a balaclava so I didn't really get to see his face! 2 other men, also wearing a balaclava came into sight and then they closed the doors of the van after threatening to kill me if they heard me scream!

In the back of the car I thought of all the reasons they might be taking me for; like money for example, ransom or something. But they weren't going to get much out of my mother. I'm not exactly rich now am I? So the only thing I could've done in the back of the van was pray to god that they weren't going to ask much! When we finally reached our destination after at least a 2 hour drive, they opened the back of the van and a man; not very tall but definitely strong, held me over his shoulder! I screamed when he picked me up, and tried to hit him with my feet but that only earned me with a hit on the head with a bat. I felt the world go round after that and then, the world went dark..

I woke up in a room with 2 guys and a girl, none of them wearing a balaclava so I _could_ see their faces. The girl was pretty; she had long brown hair and an amazing figure! The 2 guys where okay looking, definitely fit though. One of the men came to me and I momentarily freaked out and backed away from him.

" it's okay, we won't hurt you, you're just gonna have to stay polite for a couple of days until your parents pay up and then you're free to go yeah?" he said. I looked at him, He seriously looks scary and the only thing I could do was nod as an answer. I've never been polite and usually I don't keep my thoughts to myself but to be honest. I didn't _want_ to answer them, I was too scared to say anything.. _That _and the fact that I really didn't want to die.

"we're sending the ransom note tomorrow afternoon, if your parents obey we'll have no problem at all" said the girl. Her voice was annoying the shit out of me. It was one of these voices that are so thin it actually hurts your head.

"Let's leave her hear now" the first guy said looking at the other 2 and then he turned around and looked at me " there's a bathroom on the right and a couple of new clothes in that drawer.. if there's anything else you need you're gonna have to deal with it. Water and food will be served once a day, if you have a problem with that then go fuck yourself.. Got it?"

"you don't have to be that rude mate, she's not going to protest! Alrighty then.. let's grab some beers" said the other guy. He actually sounded a bit sad, or maybe that was just me, I don't know..

They left me in this room, cold and fucking scared shitless. I tried to think of all the ways I could escape from but I thought of nothing. All I could think about was how stupid those guys where to actually show me their faces, I mean.. did they not think I could escape and tell the police what my kidnappers looked like?

2 hours later I started to slip into slumber. I woke up to the sound of the squeaking that the door made as it opened. The _nicer_ man came and his finger in his mouth telling me not to speak. "I'm so sorry for what happened. I'm going to let you go okay? I can't live with myself knowing I hurt a girl. Are you okay? How's your head?" I couldn't believe my ears. Was he really gonna let me go?

"I'm fine.. "

"good, now come on, follow me. Everyone else is asleep so it's your only chance, I'll make up some story in the morning okay? But please.." he said holding my hand and looking me in the eyes as we stood under the stairs of the house. His eyes had tears in them as he spoke his next words "please don't tell the police about me or about any of them okay?" I thought about it for a second, there's no reason I should say anything. They haven't exactly done anything to me.. yet. The reason I nodded was because it was the only way I could get out of the mess I'm in now.

He led me to the door and I noticed the light of the sun creeping just a little bit from behind the buildings. I turned around and looked at the guy "Where are we? Where do I go now?"

Suddenly We jumped when we heard a sound from the house " I'm sorry, I have to go" he went in his pocket and pulled out a gun. I was about to fucking run when he grabbed me by the hand and handed me the gun " this is a bad neighborhood, don't trust anyone and try to find your way back to London okay? Go on now… RUN" he closed the door behind him and I did what I was told... I ran with all my might until I reached a street where people actually looked kind of .. nice. I didn't know where I was so the first thing I thought about was asking someone where I was and maybe get someone to lend me a mobile to call my mom and tell her I was okay.

I went inside the first open coffee shop I found and to my luck it wasn't long after I arrived here. The sun was already in the middle of the sky and it was a little chilly! I opened the door and searched for anyone to be inside. I was greeted by a guy. He had sandy shaggy hair and a cheeky smile on his face!

"Can I help you?" he said cheekily. Fucks sake, just what I needed a fucking twat to hit on me.

"Yes actually, you can. I want to know where I am and I need to borrow a phone. If you can help me, that would be great." I smiled politely, and hating the fact that I _need _to be polite for the sake of getting his help. He looked at me like I was fucking crazy or something.

"uh.. You're in Bristol babe. And yes, sure I can lend you a phone" he went in his pocket and pulled out the shittiest phone ever, but I guess I can't complain now. Any phone would be great.

"Thank you" I took the phone with him and dialed my mother's number. I waited for her to pick up but she didn't. "Oh for fucks sake" I tried again and still the same result.

"I know its non of my business and all, but what the fuck happened to you?" the cheeky guy asked. I really didn't want to answer that particular question. All I wanted was to get back to London or call my mom. _Why isn't she fucking answering? Uggh_

"Nothing" I said aggressively. " I just need to get a hold of my mother if that's not a problem to you"

"That's fine, where is she now? Maybe I can take you there" he said, sounding genuinely nice and sympathetic. The idea of someone driving me to my mother now sounded more than awesome and I just had to say more.

"She's in London. Can you take me there? It's kind of extremely important." _Please tell me you can PLEASE!_ His face fell a little when he heard she was in London and that was when I knew there was no way he was going to drive me there. " you know what? Forget it, sorry I asked" I said and headed for the door " thanks for the phone, bye."

"Wait" the guy said. " you look a mess, and you _really_ could use a shower" I looked at him in surprise. " No don't get me wrong. I mean you're hot, really, but you kind of stink." He said laughing a little " I don't know what happened to you in the past 24 hours but I suggest you come back to my place, sleep for a couple of hours and I'll take you to your mother's house in London as soon as you wake up yeah?"

"Really?" I was really surprised. If I put myself in his position I would never help a stranger get to London! This guy is seriously my savior.

"yes really. Now come on! Let me take you to my house."

"You won't try to rape me and all that right?" to my surprise he laughed, hard! And I just looked at him in a way trying to tell him that I'm not fucking kidding.

"you're serious?" he laughed again " Oh god no. I'd try it on you but I won't push you to it" he winked " I only fuck girls who fancy me and if you don't want it then you probably have a good reason, because you look like you're a clever girl" he said as he ushered me in his truck and closed the door behind me. I felt relieved at his words. All I could do now was get to this cheeky guys house, sleep this off and get to my mother first thing tomorrow.

"My name is Cook by the way. James actually but people call me Cook." He offered his hand to me when we arrived at his house. I took his hand and shook it.

"Naomi, Naomi Campbell" and just like _EVERY_ person I meet he laughed at my name.

"Seriously?" he laughed again "So I'm talking to _the _Naomi Campbell?" he laughed even harder.

"Shut up you twat! I hate that fucking joke" I said a little too forward to be honest but I really fucking hate that fucking joke!

"Feisty" he grinned " I like it" and to that I gave him the middle finger and he laughed even harder._ Like that was even possible.._

His house looked cozy but a little messy! He was obviously a party animal from the looks of things. He led me to a room and told me I could sleep here. I saw the bed and fell in love with it. I said my thank you and he left me to it.

Minutes later my head was on the pillow, And the gun that the _nicer_ guy gave me was under it.

_I need to get to mom, fast. She must be scared out of her mind .oh god I hope she's fine! _Not wanting to think about this anymore I forced myself to sleep. And it wasn't that hard considering I was fucking knackered! Seconds after that I fell asleep.

"NAOMI". I woke up to the sound of Cook calling my name and apparently he was shaking me by the shoulders. I was fucking confused. Wasn't he the one that told me I should get a good night sleep?

"What the fuck Cook, What's wrong?" I asked, seriously getting worried because of the horrified expression on his cheeky face!

"your mom.. She's not Gina Campbell is she?" what the actual fuck? How does he know her name?

"She is..How the fuck did you know?" He looked at me even more horrified; his eyes opened wide and his lips were slightly opened!

"You have to come and see this blondie.." he held my shoulder and helped me get off the bed, he walked me into the living room and pointed at the TV!

"Gina Campbell, mother of 18 year old girl Naomi Campbell was found dead earlier this evening. It is said that the people who kidnapped Naomi yesterday might be the same people who killed Gina. Police are trying their best to find Naomi Campbell, If you see her call…" they showed a picture of me from 2 months earlier. It was in black and white.

I couldn't breathe. I felt the world spin around me. _No, this can't be happening. NONONONONONONONO! They killed my mother? NO THEY DIDN'T!... THEY COULDN'T! but he.. he asked me not rat them out, I.. I trusted him.. NO THIS CAN'T BE FUCKING HAPPENING! _I was staring at the TV without really looking at it. I couldn't believe what I just heard. My knees felt week and I collapsed on the ground. Cook came to me and put his arms around my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Naomi. If there's anything I can do.. I…just ask okay?" He said! And he sounded genuinely sad. "If you want I can.."

_I'm gonna kill them, I'll fucking kill them if it's the last fucking thing I fucking do! You don't just kill my mother and get away with it. Fuck the police; I'm doing this on my own! Those guys better be fucking prepared because I'm NOT making their life fucking easy.._

I realized cook said something but I didn't really get what he said and I really didn't want to know. "Naomi?" I heard that one but I didn't want to answer! "Naomi?.. Answer me.. Fuck I don't know what to do with shocked women"

"WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT COOK?" I yelled at him. I don't give a flying fuck what he thought about me. Right now all that matters is finding those guys and killing them!

" Let me take you back to London, yeah?" he said in a low voice, obviously not wanting to make a fight.

"What?.." I thought about it for a second. _Should I go back? … NO I can't fucking handle a funeral. But mom.. I have to say good bye.. NO the only way I can really say goodbye is when those fuckers die._

"No, I don't want to go home.." I said. But suddenly I thought, where the hell am I going to stay? If not home then where? I have no money and no family… I'm fucked basically.

"Okay, whatever makes you comfortable blondie. Listen I'm living alone at the moment, and I have a spare room. If you want you can crash here until you figure out what you want to do, yeah?" he shocked me with that. Who the hell lets a stranger crash at their house? This guy was either really nice or fucking stupid.

"I couldn't impose.. I"

"No.. it's okay, really! I'd like it if you stayed" He said, a sad smile creeping on his face and it kind of made me feel a little bit better just for a second.. just a second.

"Thank you Cook, Really.. I don't know what to say.." He hugged me and I couldn't stop myself from hugging back! I like Cook already. I let go of him and got up from the floor as soon as I felt my feet come back to life. I didn't know what to do though! Should I go look for the guys or… My knees failed me again and I collapsed one more time. This time though Cook held me and took me to the room where I was sleeping earlier.

"Go back to sleep blondie. We'll figure out what you should do when you wake up okay?" his voice was low and my eyes where already lulling. As soon as he put my head on the pillow I felt my head go round and I fell asleep..

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it. **

**more to come soon :) **

**Don't forget to leave a review! **

**-Jude x**


	2. Chapter 2

**So its my second chapter :) I wanted to wait for more reviews but I couldn't stop myself from posting it haha! Don't kill me when you read the end of it okay?**

**Next update will probably be next week :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't fucking own skins because my life sucks, so instead I write fictions about it :D and I also don't own the title! its just a name of the band that sings 'Sweet disposition' :) lsn to it, its great**

**As usual, Read, Enjoy and REVIEWW PLEASE? **

* * *

My eyes opened and I looked around to check where I was. I freaked out a little but remembered that I was at Cooks house. Every organ in my body ached and I couldn't move a finger. I heard noises out side; 2 girls and the familiar voice of Cook. _Ugh now he has guests around?_

I used all my energy to get up and go to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, and I couldn't look worse. My face was pale and my eyes looked tired. I washed my face a couple of times, enjoying the cold water as it hit me with a shock.

_I can't believe this happened to me.. My mom is dead.. She's fucking dead.. _ I let myself cry my heart out. And waited 15 minutes after that to get out of the bathroom; I didn't want Cook or the girls know I was crying. I stood by the door of the room I was sleeping in and listened to what Cook and the girls were talking about.

".. I can't leave her like this." Cook said.

"I know Cook, We're just gonna have to think of something to do yeah?" Said a girl, She had the sexiest voice I have ever heard in my life.._oh my god._

"So she was kidnapped and _then_ they killed her mother?.. talk about shit. And I thought the problems I had with you where serious!" The other girl said, her voice husky but not as sexy as the first girl. Their topic for conversation started to annoy me so I decided to go in and break this up before the conversation got even more annoying.

I knocked on the door lightly, just enough for them to hear it. The 3 of them jumped as they heard the knock and they all looked at me. "Well good morning sleeping beauty, I thought you'd never wake up"

I looked at him and yawned. I stepped forward to take a seat next to cook and took a chance to glance at the 2 girls; they were obviously twins, the first one had brown hair, big brown eyes and a nice slim body. She dressed like a total tramp though.. I looked at the other girl and…._ OH MY GOD! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL! _She has this SHOCK of red hair that reached her shoulders with a beautiful curl! She was tiny and her eyes.._Oh my god her eyes_ they're not like her sisters; brown yes, but more deep.. with more emotion and _I don't know just fucking hot. _

I blushed a little when they all noticed me I looked away at Cook and answered his question "I'm still knackered but I couldn't go back to sleep" He smiled at me cheekily as if knowing I wanted to do something to distract me from the beautiful red head.

"That's fine" he said looking at me. "By the way, this is my girlfriend Katie" He said and my heart sank when he said the word _girlfriend. _I thought he was talking about the red head. But then.. he took the brunette under his arm and she kissed him in response. "And that" he pointed at the red head "is Emily, her twin sister."

Katie held her hand out for me to take "Hello Naomi, I'm Katie Fitch" I took her hand in mine, and shook it firmly. And when I let go of her hand Emily did the same;

"I'm Emily Fitch, its nice meeting you Naomi." She said with that fucking sexy voice, and put her hand out for me to take as well. I took her hand and I swear to god I felt an electric shock hit me everywhere in my body at her touch. I'm sure she felt the same way because we both blushed and released our hands in the same time.

"I'm Naomi, It's nice meeting you too.. uh Both of you" Katie looked at her sister strangely then she looked at me.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Naomi, Cook here told us when we arrived, if there's anything we can do to help don't be shy okay?" Katie said. And she sounded like she really meant it. I thanked her and excused myself. I'm not really used to people telling me they're sorry for my mother's death.. actually I don't think I'll ever get used to it. I wanted to go to kitchen and grab a glass of water until I realized I don't even know where the kitchen is.

"uh Cook? Can you tell me where the kitchen is please?" I said a little sheepishly. I was staying at this guy's house for at least 2 days now and I still don't know where the kitchen is?

"I'll take you there" Emily said and Cook smiled knowingly at her and winked at me. What the fuck is going on? She led me to the kitchen and helped me find the clean cups! I took the cup from her hand and took out a bottle of water from the fridge to pour it in my cup. "If you want I'll make you a cup of coffee.."

"Uh no, thank you but I really don't feel like having a cup of coffee.. Tea would be nice though" I smiled at her, and she smiled back. _Oh how cute._

"Sugar?" she asked, I nodded in agreement and told her I take 2 spoons with it. She put the kettle and we both waited for it to boil in awkward silence..

"So how old are you" she asked. I didn't figure out if she was trying to break the silence or just genuinely curious.

"I turned 17 in April. What about you?" I asked.

"I'm 17 as well.. So does that mean you go to college?" She was really trying to make a conversation and I couldn't deny her that. I really like hearing the sound of her voice.

"Yes.. well, I did.. I don't know what I'm going to do now though" I said and I was being truthful. I had no idea what I was going to do. According to the country I'm still a minor so I guess they're going to put me in a foster home until I turn 18 or something..

"You can stay here with Cook, he's a really nice guy! I'm sure I won't hear you complaining about his company. Not if you like parties, drinking and smoking you won't" she said laughing at Cooks choise of life style.

"Yeah I noticed. It's not every day you meet a guy who would let you in his house and make you stay for as long as you want now is it?" I said a little embarrassed by the situation I'm in. I fucking hate needing people, and now.. I fucking need someone like Cook. But that doesn't mean I like it.. not one little bit.

" yeah I guess you're right.. So we all have college in 30 minutes, are you going to be alright here on your own?" Emily said. _Oh god! I forgot it was Monday and they have college.. I have college as well but I guess I can't go now can I? but that's good, gives me more time alone. I have to go look for a simple job to pay cook half the rent at least, since I'm staying here. And maybe I could think of a plan to find the fuckers that killed my mother.._

"Naomi? Are you okay?" she said as she put her hand on my shoulder and I know she felt me stiffen under her touch.

"what?.. uh yeah.. yes I'm fine Emily.. Sorry I just kind of got lost for a second. And uh yeah I'll be fine on my own I guess" I answered her.

"If you want I can skip today and stay here with you of you'd like?" a_we, she's incredibly adorable..but I can't possibly ask her that, she'll be fucking bored out of her ass with me._

"I'm not really doing anything special today though; I might go look for a job or something.. you know.. I have to pay cook if I'm gonna stay here with him." I answered her as polite as I can. I didn't want her to think I didn't want her with me or something.

"That's it then, I'm coming with you.. Anything's better than going to college" she said smiling at me and I smiled back! She held my eye for a long moment. I found myself getting lost in a sea of brown until we heard the whistle of the kettle and we broke eye contact. I can see her blush and she's so fucking cute when she blushes.._Oh god.._

We walked together back to into the living room to find Katie and Cook pretty much eating each others faces off.._ugh discusting.._

Emily probably saw the look of disgust on my face when she laughed " you're gonna have to get used to this now, they're really loved up and all that shit." I made a face to that comment. I don't believe in all this lovey dovey shite. Emily laughed even harder at my face and I made a promise to always make her laugh if I'm going to hear this husky sexy voice ever again! I smiled at her

"eehhem.. shouldn't you too be going to college by now?" Emily said laughing

"yes..yes we should." Cook got up and held his hand out for Katie to take

"Wait, aren't you coming?" Katie asked Emily and Emily told her she won't be going to college and that she's going to stay here with me. Katie looked at her in a warning kind of way and Cook just smiled.

"alrighty then.. See you later guys. Come on babe.. Lets get going" he said and he pulled Katie out the door and closed it behind them!

I went to the bathroom to take a shower and left Emily alone in the living room. The water was cold but I loved the feeling of it, it sort of refreshed me. Okay so I have a lot of things to think about.

_First things first, I need to get a job. I need to pay half of Cooks rent and I can't do that without having a job, even if it was a really simple one._

_Second, I need to find those fuckers, they killed my mother and yet here I am, having a fun time with the fucking hot redhead out there. Like what the hell is wrong with me? Mom wouldn't want me to be happy at a time like this, she'd want me to find them and kill them._ I think I was lying to myself there, everyone knew my mother, and she hated violence. I also know she'd want me to be happy but how the hell am I supposed to be fucking happy if she got killed. It's not fair that she's dead and I get to have a good time.

_Third, why the hell do I get the feeling like I'm flirting with Emily? And why do I get an even stronger feeling that she's flirting back? Ugh this has to stop.. now._

I got out of the shower and headed to my room to wear some clean clothes until I remembered I don't have any.. I laughed at my stupidity and opened the door just a little so I can call for Emily. "EMILY?" I heard her run to me, probably thinking I collapsed or something.

"Naomi? Oh my god are you alright?" she asked, and I could hear the concern in her voice. I put my head out of the small crack I made at the door.

"I'm fine Emily, really" I said chuckling at how concerned she looked. "I just need some clean clother that's all. I forgot I didn't have any" I said a little sheepishly.

"Oh" she laughed at me "I have some clean clothes in the drawer, I sleep here a lot so I keep some of my stuff here" She pushed the door open a little and I pushed it back "Oh come on Naomi, I'm not going to look" she said as she pushed it open even harder. "and honey, your body ain't that special.." she laughed and I let her come in.

"Don't look though, okay?" I asked.

"Okay, I promise." She replied.

She had her back to me as she tossed some clean clothes into the corner of the room, I went over to grab them. I grabbed them and headed back to the spot where I know she can't see me. It's not that I'm embarrassed by my body, actually I'm quite proud of it. But it's just too intense having her here without me being naked..

I started putting on my knickers and I notices her peeking " heeyy, I said don't look" I laughed and she laughed along with me and turned again to face the wall.

"Are you done yet?" she asked. And honestly I was, but I told her I wasn't, just to be able to stare at her without her noticing. I can see how beautiful she is. Perfect ass, and amazingly soft skin.. _ugh stop perving Naomi, honestly.._

"I'm done now.. You can turn around" So she did and then walked past me to head out the door. I looked at her as she went out and she disappeared .. _I didn't want to perv but come on she's…fucking hot. And I'm only human. _And then she reappeared in a matter of seconds.

"Well? Come on then.. You said you wanted to look for a job right?" She said raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"Uh yes.. Yeah I said that, didn't I?" She laughed at my stammering and I think I was busted for perving.

"Oh come on then" she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room and out of the house. We walked for a long time. She was asking me stuff about myself and I was happily answering them. I noticed how she was avoiding asking me about my mom. And bless her for that because honestly, I don't think I can handle talking about her.

I asked her some stuff as well, and found out that Emily Fitch, was the younger twin, by 6 minutes to be exact. She had a brother called james and that he was a 'pervi little bastard' as she described him. She likes photography and she enjoys nice views. She's really fun to spend time with. It took my mind off things for a bit and I actually enjoyed myself until..

"OH MY GOD EMILY IT'S HIM"

* * *

**I like cliff hangers, Shoot me..**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes :S**

**Leave a review and make a sad girl smile? **

**I love you for reading this anyway haha 3**

**Until next time **

**-Jude x**


End file.
